1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a method for controlling an information processing device, and an information processing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing device that reproduces contents information structured to include a language file described in a markup language, a method for controlling the same, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been suggested various types of techniques for operating apparatuses which operate Web browsers, based on contents of files acquired from servers.
For example, Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-318607) discloses a technique for, for a network terminal device such as a personal computer and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), associating tags included in HTML (HyperText Markup Language) files and the contents of data enclosed by tags with the contents of processing by the network terminal device and for causing this device to execute the contents of processing associated with tags and data corresponding to user's operations.
Further, Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-285346) discloses a technique for, if an information processing device such as a personal computer acquires a certain HTML tag from HTML data acquired from a server, causing the information processing device to invalidate inputs, attachment and the like of data to web browsers.
Further, Document 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-24938 1) discloses a technique for, if an information processing device used as a server is accessed by a browser, causing a Web application provided in this information processing device to determine whether or not the restoration from a power-saving state to a normal state should be performed, according to setting information acquired from a nonvolatile memory.
In the respective documents described above, there has been a need for making studies of information processing devices for operating web browsers, in view of improvement of the convenience of the devices for control of power supply and the like. Further, Document 3 can eliminate the necessity of techniques for controlling the electric power state such as releasing of a power-saving state, but it provides no description about concrete data management and the like and merely provides a technique relating to releasing of a power-saving state and the like in a server.